brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Second Quest of LEGO Multiverse
Second Quest of LEGO Multiverse is the second Custom grand project of Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. Second Quest of LEGO Multiverse contains possibly the largest open world in all LEGO video games that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world combination of many other LEGO worlds, which are related to almost all LEGO themes. The player can freely travel from one world to another, using special portals. After beating the main plot, player can also create their own world and use LEGO pieces they unlocked up and their imagination in order to design it as they desire. They can also add NPC minifigures and animals there, if they want. There is also a Character Creator in Second Quest. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. There is also a Vehicle Designer, where the player can create and design as they want a vehicle of each type: it can be either a car, a ship or a jet. Plot Multiverse continues living happy and peaceful life. Once it was saved by the Grand Master Builder Shiva, who now lives in his own world, which he created himself. There he lives in the big castle, similar to Disney Castle, which is located in the small town near the sea. Sometimes Shiva visits his best friend and a sister figure Unikitty in Cloud Cuckoo Land. So Shiva decides to visit Unikitty again. He teleports to that world and witnesses a great party in Cloud Cuckoo Palace. After meeting her best friend, Unikitty reminds Shiva, that the next day will be the grand party. When Shiva asks what for, Unikitty answers, that the next day there will be one year, since Shiva saved the Multiverse. Delighted by this, Shiva, along with Unikitty, decides to drink his favorite chocolate milkshake in the Palace Café. In the café, Shiva and Unikitty meet their old friends Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, The Doctor and Emmet. Friends decide to sit in one table and talk. While talking, Shiva sees Batman very serious about something and he asks, what happened. Batman shows Shiva a strange white brick with an eye, he found earlier. He suspects something bad to happen and he is worried about this. Shiva sees something familiar in this brick and becomes suspicious too. He places the brick in his magic bag. The next day, Shiva comes to Cloud Cuckoo Palace again. With him coming, the grand party starts. However, after some hours, the party is interrupted. Something strange attacks Cloud Cuckoo Land and its soldiers do not even look like usual minifigures. Soon they attack the palace and their leader appears. He introduces himself as Duplord, ruler of the world of DUPLO. Once it was a popular world, until the society abandoned it without any reasons. Angered by this, Duplord and his people decided to conquer the whole Multiverse and DUPLicate it, making everything look like DUPLO. Batman then steps forward, telling, that he and the Multiverse refuse, but Duplord quickly DUPLicates him, making him a DUPLO figure. Duplord and his people then leave, promising, that they will return. Everyone is disappointed by Duplord's appearance and by Batman's DUPLication. Everyone again places their hope in the Grand Master Builder. Shiva remembers about one unpopular world, where Master Builders know, how to struggle DUPLication and how to defeat evil Duplord. Shiva departs alone to the world of Brickipedia. On his way, Shiva meets the world of LINK, wisely ruled by its God and Shiva's old friend, Dadaw. Shiva decides to take his old friend with him, because both of them are well-known in the world of Brickipedia. Grand Master Builder starts searching for his friend, because he can be anywhere. Soon Shiva finds Vaze and Rachel, Master Builders of this world. They offer their help to Shiva and he agrees. Together they go to the ancient ruins and there they confront some minions of Duplord. Finally heroes find Dadaw in the ruins and he agrees to come with Grand Master Builder to Brickipedia. Shiva also sends Vaze and Rachel to Cloud Cuckoo Land, in order to join other Master Builders there and wait for his commands. Shiva and Dadaw decide to take with them three more Master Builders to Brickipedia: Lavertus, ToaMatau and Anakin Revanchist. Dadaw tells, that earlier he saw them in two worlds of Futuristic Space: Star Wars and Space. Heroes depart to the world of Space at first. As they arrive there, they see it attacked by Duplord. Shiva and Dadaw, through Duplord's minions, head to the Moon, where Lavertus is supposed to be. There heroes, along with other astronauts and Lavertus, fight DUPLO Aliens. After the battle, Shiva and Dadaw take Lavertus with them, and head to the world of Star Wars, where they again confront the same aliens and recruit Anakin Revanchist on the Death Star, who tells heroes, that ToaMatau is already in the world of Brickipedia. So four heroes finally arrive in the world of Brickipedia. Heroes head to the Mountain of the Sages, where they can meet ToaMatau and other Sages, who can tell, how to struggle DUPLication and defeat evil Duplord. They come through the Roblox City, built by one of the Sages, Neo-Futurist, and climb the Mountain. There it is revealed, that Lavertus is one of the Sages, because he sits in the Circle of the Sages, consisting of ToaMatau, Neo-Futurist, King of Nynrah, Jeyo, TheGrandEditor and the Greatest Sage Darth Smith. Other Sages greet Grand Master Builder and his friends. Shiva then asks if he has anything to do to defeat evil Duplord and struggle his DUPLication. The Greatest Sage Darth Smith tells about the Triangle of Bricks, which consists of three bricks and each belongs to different theme: System, Technic and DUPLO. As Shiva has all types of System bricks in his magic bag, he and heroes, who wish to come with him, should only take bricks from DUPLO and Technic and then return back to the Mountain of the Sages. Heroes decide to go to one of the Technic worlds, BIONICLE, and offer Lavertus and ToaMatau to come with them, but they refuse, saying that their job now is to wait for Shiva. In the world of BIONICLE, Master Builders see the city of Metru Nui attacked by Visoraks. They help Toa Hordika defend it, however, they can't see any bricks of Technic. Toa tell, that the bricks are located anywhere, but not in Metru Nui. From minifigures Toa Hordika turn into giant BIONICLE figures and offer their help to Shiva and his friends. Shiva agrees and asks, if Duplord and people of DUPLO came into their world. Toa answer, that some people of DUPLO visited the island of Mata Nui. With the help of Toa Hordika, Master Builders quickly get there and see the island attacked by DUPLO Aliens. Through them, Toa Hordika and Master Builders head to the warehouse of unused Technic pieces. However, they see nothing but a letter in the warehouse, where there's written, that everything was stolen by Aliens. Using pieces from his magic bag, Shiva builds a spaceship and chases Aliens. However, spaceship seems not to be powerful enough against combined DUPLO and Technic, so Toa Hordika quickly arrive to help him catch Aliens. Shiva takes all pieces back and places them in his magic bag, along with disassembled spaceship. Dadaw then tells him, that Shiva should have take pieces of Aliens' spaceships too, but Grand Master Builder answers him, that he already has a DUPLO brick: Batman gave it to Shiva earlier. So the only thing, that Master Builders have to, is return to the Mountain of the Sages. Before leaving, Shiva asks Toa Hordika to turn back into minifigures and wait for his commands in Cloud Cuckoo Land, along with other Master Builders. Once heroes arrive in the world of Brickipedia, they see it attacked by Duplord himself. Master Builders help defend it and make it to Darth Smith, dueling Duplord. The Greatest Sage tells Shiva, that everything, he needs to know, he can ask from other Sages, and sacrifices himself to remove Duplord from the world of Brickipedia. Before disappearing, Duplord tells, that he has already DUPLicated some worlds. Everyone is shocked by the death of the Greatest Sage Darth Smith. Shiva then asks, if he has to do anything to continue his quest. The Sages lead him to the secret passage in the Mountain of the Sages. There Shiva must place all three bricks on the pedestal, and Grand Master Builder does so. Then bricks disappear and the Golden Brick appears. Once Shiva touches it, he hears a voice of Darth Smith, who tells Grand Master Builder to place the Brick in his magic bag and use it to struggle the DUPLication. Shiva tests the Golden Brick on DUPLicated Batman in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Batman turns into minifigure again and everyone, especially Batman, is delighted by Shiva. Grand Master Builder decides to remove every DUPLication from each world. Shiva saves the worlds of Super Heroes, where some villains and heroes were DUPLicated. Then he removes DUPLication from the world of Pirates, where a half of Kragg brothers' crew were DUPLicated. However, Captain Redbeard, Captain Kragg and some of their crewmen, who were not DUPLicated, accidentally caught a wave of the Golden Brick's magic and turned into unknown figures, so Shiva uses the Golden Brick again, but on them. Afterwards, Shiva comes to the world of Castle, where, along with knights, he saves from DUPLication some castles, horses and dragons. He also removes DUPLication from the dinosaurs of Dino Island in the world of Adventurers and then accidentally gets into the world of Friends, where he considers girls as DUPLicated. But he quickly realizes, that he confused the worlds, and heads to the world of City. The world of City is attacked by Duplord and his minions. Half of the City is DUPLicated, so Shiva uses a power of the Golden Brick on it and fights DUPLO minions. Grand Master Builder even saves a pink-haired girl Flowdey from both minions and DUPLication. Flowdey, who turns out to be a shy Master Builder, joins Shiva. Soon they both confront Duplord. He tries to DUPLicate his enemies, but is unsuccessful, making Shiva laugh at him. Duplord then starts laughing along with him and tells, that it was a trick to distract from his new powerful weapon, which he uses on Shiva. Weapon shoots with a black hole of nowhere. Before disappearing, Shiva throws his magic bag with the Golden Brick inside to Flowdey. Duplord teleports himself and his minions out of the world of City, leaving Flowdey alone crying. Flowdey, with tears on her face, arrives in Cloud Cuckoo Land. When everyone sees magic bag and the Golden Brick in her hands, they understand, what has happened. By this Master Builders become extremely sad, especially Unikitty: she felt like she lost her own brother. With the Grand Master Builder gone, nobody knows, what to do. However, once Flowdey takes the Golden Brick in her hands, she hears a voice of the Greatest Sage Darth Smith. He tells, that it is not time to give up, if she has the Golden Brick in her hands now, she must continue the quest of the Grand Master Builder. Flowdey repeats the words of Darth Smith and Dadaw agrees with her. He steps in front of all Master Builders and tells, that he will lead Master Builders to the world of DUPLO, and together they will fight evil Duplord and banish him. Master Builders then cheer up and follow Dadaw and Flowdey to the world of DUPLO. Meanwhile, Shiva flies through the black hole. Suddenly, he appears in the giant room with the giant objects. He can't move his face nor his body. Shiva remembers, that Emmet once got into the similar place, however it looked like a garage. But this place looks like a nice house. Soon he succeeds to move his face and talk, and then sees a giant real human, who looks like very similar to him. Man takes Shiva into his hands, talking to him and referring him «my son». Shiva becomes able to move too and asks a man, who is he and where are they. Man tells, that he is the father of Shiva and he got into his homeworld. Soon a pink-haired real woman, who looks very similar to Flowdey, appears and introduces herself as Shiva's mother. Master Builders arrive in the world of DUPLO and confront Aliens. Flowdey uses the power of the Golden Brick to protect herself and others from DUPLication, but then some pilots of DUPLO Airplanes use their planes to steal the Golden Brick from her. Flowdey uses a magic bag to build a jet to chase pilots, but it seems not powerful enough to catch them. Then Toa Hordika help her, as they earlier did to Shiva, and Flowdey retrieves the Golden Brick back. She then builds a cannon and places the Brick inside it. Flowdey uses this cannon to fight DUPLO minions and to protect Master Builders. Dadaw keeps leading everyone forward and Anakin Revanchist helps him do that. Shiva's parents explain to his son, that they were always watching him and were always with him: he didn't see or hear it, but they were always supporting him in words or in actions. Shiva's father shows his son a view to the LEGO Multiverse from their homeworld: it resides on the big tables and nothing moves there, once someone looks at it. Shiva sees all Master Builders in the world of DUPLO fighting with Duplord and his minions. In hopes for the best, Shiva and his parents close their eyes for five seconds and then open. They see Dadaw and Anakin Revanchist DUPLicated and the Golden Brick in hands of Duplord. Shiva's father tells his son, that he must return and help his friends. Parents promise Shiva to take him someday to his homeworld again. Father gives him back his magic bag and mother gives him back the Golden Brick. Then they place him in front of Duplord. Once Shiva is placed there, he quickly returns to the LEGO Multiverse, with his magic bag and the Golden Brick. He appears in front of Duplord, who has now empty hands. Everyone is surprised and glad to meet Shiva again. Grand Master Builder removes DUPLication from each Master Builder and then rebuilds a cannon with the Golden Brick inside. He points it at Duplord and is ready to fire. But then Duplord takes his cannon of black holes of nowhere and prepares to shoot it at Shiva. Shiva then calls his parents for help, which makes Duplord laugh. But then his cannon disassembles itself and Shiva is ready to fire at Duplord. But Duplord then takes his Axe of Doom, which resists a power of the Golden Brick. They both battle against each other, and, while fighting, Shiva asks Duplord about reasons of his anger. Duplord explains, that he and his world were forgotten by everyone, and nobody wants to consider him as Master Builder. Soon he stops fighting and tells, that he and his Master Builders just want to be listed as Master Builders of the Multiverse again. He didn't even want to kill anyone or destroy something: he just wanted to prove the strength of himself and his people. People of DUPLO then stop fighting too and step behind Duplord. Master Builders are confused, but the Grand Master Builder disassembles his cannon and places the Golden Brick inside his magic bag. Shiva then gives his hand of friendship to Duplord and they shake their hands of friendship. Peace is restored to the LEGO Multiverse again. Later, at Cloud Cuckoo Palace, Unikitty rearranges the grand party, and this time guests from DUPLO and BIONICLE are invited too. There Shiva tells his friends about his parents. He explains, that they are humans and his friends hardly believe him. Among all Master Builders, Shiva finds Flowdey, drinking chocolate milkshake alone. Shiva then comes to her and tells, that this milkshake is his favorite. Flowdey tells, that it is her favorite too. Then she thanks Shiva for saving her and the Multiverse. Shiva tells Flowdey, that she looks very similar to his mother. Once she asks, how does his mother look like, music on the party changes and Shiva invites her to dance. While dancing, they both become a romantic couple. Notes *This is the second grand project of Shiva. *The scene with Shiva falling into the real world is similar to the scene of Emmet falling into a real world in The LEGO Movie. *This is the second game, featuring real humans, after The LEGO Movie Videogame. *All inhabitants of the world of Brickipedia are real users of Brickipedia. Worlds Second Quest of LEGO Multiverse has the same worlds, as its predecessor, and, in addition, six more worlds: *'DUPLO.' World of DUPLO, ruled by Duplord. *'BIONICLE.' World of BIONICLE, which features Metru Nui and the island of Mata Nui. Usually Toa Hordika in minifigure form wander there, but sometimes there appear Visoraks. *'Brickipedia.' World of the Ultimate Knowledge of LEGO Multiverse. It has many creations, made by their inhabitants, and the Mountain of the Sages. *'LINK.' This world is based on comic series with the same name, made by Dadaw. Dadaw, actually, is the God of this world. *'Shiva's World.' Though there is a function of creating a custom world in the game, the Multiverse also includes Shiva's World. It has the large castle, very similar to Disney Castle, a town, built in many styles, arena with gladiators and jousting knights, and a port with Queen Anne's Revenge and Black Rose docked. *'Real Life.' This is the real world, the world above the LEGO Multiverse. It is not playable and is featured only in cutscenes. Characters Note: all characters listed here are '''PLAYABLE''' Category:Custom Video Games